Taking Over Me
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: First Anko Oro Fic. Songfic. Anko reminesces... Orochimaru fianlly comes to her, after he's taken over her mind...


**First AnkoOro fic! YAY! It's a Songfic, and a One-Shot. I thought it would be fun, as I am an immense AnkoOro fan! Please don't hate too much… I just really really wanted to do this, and I'm surprised no one else has… Oh, well, it's on YouTube somewhere, I suppose…**

**Uh… Song chosen…**

_**Taking Over Me**_ :::_An AnkoXOrochimaru Tale of Heartbreak_

Anko wailed helplessly in her sleep, sweat trickling down her neck and along the swirling and stinging mark upon the tender flesh. Her body shivered as she dreamt of the horrible things he did to her. Anko tried her hardest not to dream of him, but she couldn't control her unconscious mind. Somehow, some way, everything just went back to him. The man who ruined everything.

She had never understood why he had done it, but she had tried so hard to. She had looked up to him as a father, no, as a god. He had been the one person in her life that could do no wrong. And yet, he proved her childish mind completely wrong. He broke her, and yet, even though his poison was still deeply embedded into her psyche, she still desperately longed for him.

No matter how much it hurt, and no matter what she remembered, her mind and heart didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that he was the man she remembered him to be, though her head scolded her for it and reprimanded her with the awful memories.

She trembled and shrieked as all the events of her childhood life played back before her closed eyes. Finally, she sat up, cold sweat running down her face and her blood-curdling scream piercing the air. Anko woke from her nightmare, but she fell right into another one; the one where he wasn't there to begin with.

Her chest felt heavy, her heart ached with long unrequited love, supposedly lost to the ages and the demons of hate and time. But somewhere, deep, but always floating to the surface like some ugly dead fish, was her desperate need to have him with her. Her heart wanted to believe none of it all happened, heck even her better judgment wanted that at times. But it would never be; he was never coming back.

That was a message told to her by the village for years and years as she waited by the village gate for him. "He's not coming back Anko" "Go home" "How sad, she still waits for him" "He must've brainwashed her" "He never cared about you Anko" "Anko dear, don't get your hopes up, just go home and get some rest" "Would dango take your mind off him?" and the worst, the absolute worst, "Anko. He's never even going to think of you again, let alone come home… Just give up on him."

But she had never wanted to. Giving up on him was something she physically couldn't do. She needed him to live, if she could, she would rid herself of everything in life, if only to find him. If only to touch him. If she could, she would cast aside herself if only she could get to him.

Anko pulled herself into her bathroom, not a shred of clothes upon her sweating body, and she went to run cold water upon her hands. She cupped her hands and splashed the icy liquid into her pale face and she lifted her head to gaze into the mirror. To see the face of who she had become; a broken woman, with tired, sad, lonely, desperate eyes.

Anko raised her head and stared deep into her reflection, but instead of her cocoa brown eyes staring back at her, Anko saw glinting golden eyes smirking back at her.

She screamed and smashed her fist into the glass. Shards fell around her, blood spattering and scattering with the broken remnants. Her distorted and disturbed reflection grinned wickedly up at her from the floor, her blood smearing across every angle of herself she saw.

Tears fell from her eyes and Anko collapsed against the bathroom wall. Her shoulders heaving, Anko sobbed into her one clean hand and her bloody hand with a single shard of the mirror wedged between her fingers. Her tears mixed with her blood, her body had streaks of salty red running down it.

As her body trembled with sorrow, Anko distinctly heard a single scraping sound, like that of glass against stone. She did not look up, however, if she were being attacked, she welcomed death. Her assailant could kill her and she would gladly not resist. But instead of a knife, Anko felt a tender hand upon her neck.

Looking up, the same face that had been smiling at her from the mirror, was gazing at her with worry. He gently touched her bloody hand and removed the glass from her flesh. Gazing down at her, he uttered her name with his voice that made her mind surge with all the memories she had been trying to run away from for years, "Anko…"

He slowly placed his hand upon hers and knelt before her. And as he sat and comforted her, as he had not done in years and years, Anko finally felt that love she had so desperately needed to feel.

Orochimaru may have been taking control of her, body and soul, but just knowing that he loved her, from the touch of his hand, eased all of Anko's sufferings, and were she to die, she would have died happy right then and there.

**So? Was it at least decent? I hope it wasn't too awful… I had been dying to write this!**


End file.
